


Быть Джинни Поттер

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Джинни Уизли мечтала об окончании войны, профессиональном квиддиче и Гарри Поттере. Теперь она Джинни Поттер, охотник в «Холихедских гарпиях» и все в ее жизни идет по плану. Вот только дети в ее планы не вписываются.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Быть Джинни Поттер

**Джеймс Сириус**

Джинни смотрит на часы в палате и думает, что скоро придется вешать дома на кухне такие же, как были у ее матери в «Норе». С множеством стрелок, разными отметками и всем прочим. От этой мысли Джинни тошно, и она с ужасом понимает, что не готова. Не готова быть частью какой-то еще семьи, не готова улыбаться и делать вид, что домашняя жизнь — предел ее мечтаний.

Душа Джинни принадлежит небу над головой, свисту ветра в ушах и профессиональному спорту. Джинни играет за «Холихедских гарпий» четвертый год, и это — самое счастливое время в ее жизни. Конечно, оно такое счастливое еще и потому, что она замужем за Гарри, которого любила еще до того, как он спас ее из Тайной комнаты. Но теперь, когда уже поздно что-то менять, Джинни пугающе отчетливо понимает, что она совсем не та женщина, которая нужна Гарри Поттеру. Она — не мать, не примерная жена, которая будет ждать мужа до поздней ночи из-за его дежурств в Аврорате, не боевая подруга, которой для него стала, по большому счету, Гермиона.

Джинни — карьеристка и профессиональная спортсменка, для которой семья всегда будет на втором месте. И это, наверное, понимал только Фред, но его больше нет и он не сможет больше сказать ей: «Не вешай нос, сестренка, прорвемся». Джинни кажется, что, если бы Фред был жив, она не вышла бы замуж так скоро после Хогвартса. И, наверное, не пошла бы на поводу у общественного мнения, давления со стороны остальной семьи и понимания, что для Гарри они двое — это не семья.

Для Гарри семья — это дети, и Джинни почему-то решила, что сможет ему дать то, что он хочет. Бросила пить противозачаточное зелье и быстро забеременела — спасибо генетике Уизли.

Джинни держит на руках своего сына, но не хочет на него смотреть, потому что знает: она никогда не сможет стать этому ребенку хорошей матерью.

Когда в палату пускают Гарри и он с трепетом забирает у нее сына, баюкает его и предлагает назвать Джеймсом, в честь своего отца, Джинни улыбается сквозь горечь и говорит:

— Пусть он будет Джеймс Сириус.

Гарри улыбается еще шире, целует ее в лоб и говорит, что она — самая лучшая. Джинни смотрит на его сияющее лицо и думает, что ради этого, пожалуй, можно было пожертвовать полутора годами квиддичной карьеры. Она думает, что сможет быстро восстановиться, вернуться в форму, в конце концов, она еще так молода. Джинни даже допускает мысль, что ради этого ребенка и улыбки Гарри она может попробовать быть хорошей матерью.

Главное, чтобы больше — никаких детей. Одного сына им хватит, так ведь?

**Альбус Северус**

Джинни проводит свой лучший сезон за «Гарпий», когда узнает, что снова беременна. Новость сообщают во время очередного медосмотра перед матчем, и ей стоит неимоверных усилий собраться, отыграть на максимум и не разреветься — обиженно, зло, как в детстве. Джинни не понимает, как это возможно: она пила противозачаточное зелье с тех пор, как ей разрешили целители после рождения Джеймса. Джейми сейчас год, и Джинни его искренне любит — он прекрасный, удивительно спокойный ребенок, который не изводит ее криками по ночам с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь месяцев.

Второго ребенка Джинни не хочет, и она впервые в тот день не возвращается домой после матча. Посылает Гарри записку, что с Джеймсом придется посидеть ему, отговорившись, что они с девочками отмечают очередную победу. Гарри понимающий — иногда до отвращения, — и он даже ей не возражает.

Пока Гарри укладывает Джеймса спать, Джинни рыдает в гостиничном номере в Кардиффе в плечо Вэл Морган, напарнице по команде. Вэл на год младше Джинни, она встречается с загонщицей второго состава «Гарпий» и совсем не хочет детей. Джинни ей даже немного завидует: скажи она хоть кому, что предпочла бы летать до старости, а не заводить детей, ее бы сожрали и не подавились. Возможно, Гарри понял бы, услышал, потому что он очень старается быть хорошим и достойным мужем, но Джинни думает, что он не заслужил потерять еще и это — семью, о которой мечтал.

Второй ребенок может поставить крест на карьере Джинни, и она не представляет, что делать.

Она признается Гарри, что ждет ребенка, спустя два месяца. Все это время Джинни тренируется, лишь немного скорректировав график, играет за «Гарпий» и старается не думать о том, что будет после. У Гарри загораются глаза, он целует ее так нежно, что Джинни теряется и забывает сказать: она не хочет ребенка. А потом становится не до этого.

Второго ребенка Джинни называют Альбусом Северусом. Она в этом не участвует, потому что у нее послеродовая депрессия, и целители сказали Гарри по возможности освободить ее от домашних дел и забот с детьми. Джинни выписывают из Мунго спустя три недели, она улыбается и делает вид, что все нормально.

Все плохо, потому что Джинни поправилась и не может сбросить вес. Все отвратительно, потому что Альбус гораздо громче и беспокойнее Джеймса. Все невыносимо, потому что Джинни хочется взять метлу и улететь прочь, оставив Гарри одного разбираться с их детьми.

Это Гарри предлагает ей вернуться к тренировкам. Он даже берет отпуск в Аврорате. Джинни думает, что совсем его не заслужила, но не отказывается.

Она снова летает, снова играет, она снова счастлива. Ее немного тревожит, что младший сын плачет у нее на руках, а успокаивается, только когда его качает Гарри, но Джеймс обнимает ее после каждого матча, сбивчиво делится тем, что было в детском саду, и Джинни думает, что хоть что-то для этой семьи сделала правильно.

**Лили Луна**

О том, что у нее будет дочь, Джинни узнает быстро: она уже научилась замечать, как ее магия перестраивается и реагирует на беременность. Джинни к этому времени уже полгода ходит к Луне Лавгуд, которая выучилась на колдопсихолога, сперва все бросила и уехала колесить по миру со Скамандером, а потом вернулась и решила немного попрактиковать. Луна славная, и она помогает Джинни принять реальность, принять проблемы и попытаться их решить.

Джинни сама приходит в Мунго и просит о диагностике, чтобы убедиться. Сразу после она отправляется к менеджеру «Гарпий» и говорит, что вынуждена уйти. Трое детей точно не дадут ей отдаваться команде так, как она это делала раньше.

К тому же у них с Гарри будет дочь, и уж с ней Джинни точно должна постараться.

Луна, когда слышит об этом, только кивает и замечает, что ожидала от Джинни совсем другого. Но всему виной, наверное, мозгошмыги. Джинни улыбается и говорит, что впервые готова к тому, чтобы по-настоящему стать матерью. Луна качает головой и советует Джинни сменить колдопсихолога.

Джинни думает, что справится и сама. И у нее получается настолько, насколько это возможно. У нее даже почти выходит говорить с Альбусом так, чтобы он не плакал. Однажды, укачивая беспокойного Альбуса под бормотание колдорадио с трансляцией матча, она понимает, что могла бы писать о спорте. Например, в тот же «Ежедневный пророк».

Джинни связывается с газетой и выбивает себе спортивную колонку на следующее же утро. И ей это нравится, она даже ходит почти на все матчи. Иногда с Гарри, который рад, что она снова улыбается, иногда с Вэл, если та не на сборах, иногда с братьями или даже с маленьким Джеймсом, который в восторге от квиддича.

Дочь Джинни называет сама — Лили Луна. Это имя рождается в голове Джинни еще до появления девочки на свет. Она даже обсуждает его с Гарри — за неделю до того, как впервые баюкает улыбчивую малышку с рыжим пухом на голове.

Джинни улыбается — Гарри, детям, бесконечным родственникам, подружкам по «Гарпиям» и даже самой себе — в зеркало, каждое утро. Потому что каждую ночь Джинни снятся полеты на метле, ощущение теплого бока квоффла в руке и радость от забитого гола. Но она в конце концов сделала выбор, поэтому и проводит с утра в ванной лишние пять минут. Пять минут, необходимые только для того, чтобы убедить себя: Джинни Уизли поступила правильно.

Джинни Поттер счастлива.


End file.
